Of Costumes and Candy
by Aikroa
Summary: Lovina expected Antonio to show up as a pirate, like everyone else. But he didn't. He showed up as a knight. "Look, Lovi. I'm your knight in shining armor!" - AU. fem!Lovi, fem!US, fem!Pru. Based on Black.Rose.Authoress' "Tomatita" series.


Lovina frowned as she stood with her sister in front of their house as their Grandpa took pictures of the two of them. It was Halloween and the two Italian girls were princesses. Feliciana was eating the whole princess thing up, and loving it. Lovina on the other hand, hated it. Her dress was too big, and her shoes were too small. Every time she tried walking, she had to pick up her dress so she wouldn`t fall (she ended up learning this while trying to get down the stairs). She reached up to move the crown that was on her head, again, since the thing kept shifting places. Lovina didn`t want to be a princess, she had wanted to be a pirate like Gill and Francis and everyone else was, but her mom wouldn`t let her.

After their Grandpa finally finished taking pictures, Lovina moved to go back inside and take the stupid dress off, and go trick-or-treating in something that wouldn`t kill her, but Feliciana grabbed her arm and pulled her across the street where that stupid potato and his sister were. Gill was a pirate, and Lovina glared with jealousy that Gill didn`t have to be a princess. Ludwig, on the other hand, was Prince Charming. Lovina snorted a laugh, since she knew her sister probably asked him to be a Prince so they could go together. Stupid potato was wrapped around Feliciana`s finger and would do anything she wanted.

One by one the rest of the group showed up, most of them as pirates, minus Ludwig and that American girl, who was Superwoman "because she`s the coolest superhero ever." Antonio was the last one to show up, and Lovina had expected him to be a pirate as well.

But he wasn't.

When he showed up, he had a foam shield and sword and an entire fake-armor suit on. He was a knight. He grinned when he saw Lovina and went over to her, hugging her and almost poking her in the eye with his foam sword. "Lovi! You look so cute as a Princess!" He said as he hugged her tighter, despite any protest she made.

"Let go of me, damnit! And watch where your moving that sword, you almost stabbed me in the eye, idiot!" the Italian said as she tried to push the boy off of her.

The Spanish knight only grinned brightly, hugging the Italian princess for a few more moments before letting go. "Lo siento, Lovinita, but you look so cute!" he repeated.

Lovina just pouted and hugged her soon to be filled bag of candy close to her. "Yeah, well, let's just go stupid. I want some candy." The group had already started for the first house, leaving the two behind.

"Si, of course, Lovi! Let's go." Antonio took the girl's hand (much to her protest and struggle) and pulled her off in the direction of the first house, catching up to the others quickly.

Gillian was first up the stairs to the front door of the first house, banging loudly on the door for someone to come to the door. Ludwig and Feliciana followed behind, Ludwig telling his older sister to be more polite, and Feliciana trailing behind her prince. Ally made whoosh noises as she attempted to jump up the stairs, pretending to fly. She miscalculated her steps, and ended up slipping back, landing on top of Arthur who was dressed as a warlock. "B-Bloody H - … A-Allison get off me!" he sputtered, as the girl just sat on him.

"What are you even supposed to be, Artie?" The girl asked, poking his cheek.

"I'm a warlock." Arthur answered. "A-And my name is Arthur, not Artie." He pouted a bit. Allison only laughed and then got off of Arthur, only because someone had answered the door after getting tired of Gillian's pounding.  
"Trick – or – Treat!" All nine kids said, as a woman came out with a bowl of candy, smiling and giving each one of them a couple of pieces.

"Oh you all look so darling." She said. "You all have fun."

They all left, comparing candies that they had gotten, Ludwig lagging behind to thank the woman, remembering his manners.

They repeated this for the next half hour, until Antonio and Lovina got separated from the rest of the group. "Stupid, look what you did." Lovina said, pouting, blaming the entire situation on the boy.

"Sorry, Lovi," he said, only agreeing with what the little Italian said. "Don't worry, though. We'll catch up with them!"

The pair walked, looking for their friends and occasionally stopping at a house for some candy. You can't search on an empty stomach, of course. After a while, Lovina started complaining, more than usual.

"I'm tired, take me home, damnit." She said, pouting. Her dress was uncomfortable, and by this point her crown had fallen off somewhere in the streets. Not to mention it was dark. She wasn't afraid of the dark though! She just didn't like it too much.

"Ah, but what about the others, Lovinita?"

"I-I don't care! I want to go home." Her pouting increased, her cheeks puffing out and turning a light pink. Antonio laughed.

"You look like a tomato! La princesa de tomates!" Lovina stepped on his foot. "Shut up!"

A half hour passed again, before Antonio realized he didn't know where he was going. Lovina had been following him, and was passed being annoyed and was about as furious as a small girl could be. Antonio couldn't tell though, and said something he might regret later.

"Lovi, I don't know where we are." He said, simply.

The girl stared at him, dumfounded. She stared, and stared for another minute before shifting her face to an angry pout and stepping on his foot once more, and repeatedly hitting him with her candy bucket. "Stupid! Then where the hell are we? I want to go home."

"Ah! Lovi, stop that, it's not cute!" Antonio said, moving to the side a bit, to avoid the wrath of the Italian. "Don't worry though, Lovinita, I'll find the way back. I'm your knight, after all."

Lovina stopped hitting him and just pouted, almost on the brink of tears "You better, stupid." Antonio took her hand and smiled, as she didn't struggle to free her hand.

They started to retrace their steps (which Lovina had suggested earlier, but Antonio insisted he knew where they were), and go back the way they came. After what seemed like hours, Antonio and Lovina ended up on a familiar street that Ludwig and Gillian lived on. Even if it was to the stupid potato's house, Lovina quickened her pace and pulled Antonio behind her, towards the familiar house.

Mrs. Beilschmidt was at the door, waiting for any other children who were out trick or treating to come. "Lovina, Antonio, what are you two doing here? I still think the others are out getting candy." She said, wondering why they had come back so early.

"Stupid Antonio made us get lost." Lovina pouted, putting all of the blame on Antonio, even though neither of them could even remember the cause of them getting separated.

"Si, but, I brought us back, right, Lovi? Just like a good knight should rescue his princesa." Antonio smiled, following the adult inside the house with Lovina.

Lovina only pouted, her cheeks a little pink. "Whatever stupid." Even though she would admit to herself, she was glad it was Antonio with her, and not anyone else.

The two of them stayed at the Beilschmidt's until the rest of the children came back from trick or treating.

"Mutti! Mutti! I got the best candy ever! Look at all of it!" Gillian said excitedly, her loud footsteps heard even by Lovina and Antonio in the other room, who were now eating their candy as they watched the television Mrs. Beilschmidt had turned on for them.

Mrs. Beilschmidt laughed. "It's quite a nice batch of candy, did you all have fun?" They all nodded, and Feliciana smiled.

"Ve~ I had a lot of fun with Ludwig being my prince!" She said, happily. Hearing her sister mention the potato's name, Lovina slid off the couch and went to the other room.  
"Stupid potato! You let Antonio and I get separated from the group!" She said, hitting his arm, now shifting the blame from Antonio to Ludwig. The boy just sighed, and apologized, now accustomed to anything bad in Lovina's eyes being his fault.

Feliciana was soon to tell Lovina that it wasn't Ludwig's fault, while they joined Antonio in the living room. Lovina resumed her position on the couch next to Antonio. Mrs. Beilschmidt made them all some popcorn and put in a child-friendly Halloween movie, (Gillian insisted on something bloody and scary, but Allison begged to differ). Not long after the movie began, Lovina had fallen asleep, the weight of her head pulling her down, and laying on Antonio's lap.

"Buenas noches, mi princesa." Antonio said, before turning to watch the movie again.

* * *

Fail ending is fail. … The whole fan fiction is a fail in my eyes, but that could be because of my lack of plot. I hope you enjoyed it anyway though. This fan fiction is based on Black Rose Authoress' _Tomatita_series, which is the cutest thing since… ever. So, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
